1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to optics, and more particularly to parallax correction between two lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Night vision systems include image intensification, thermal imaging, and fusion monoculars, binoculars, and goggles, whether hand-held, weapon mounted, or helmet mounted. Infrared thermal imagers allow an operator to see people and objects because they emit thermal energy. Since the primary source of infrared radiation is heat or thermal radiation, any object that radiates in the infrared based on its temperature can be detected.
With the use of multiple thermal imagers and therefore more than one lens the need for correcting parallax between the lenses exist. Specifically, a remote object can be observed without any problem, because the image of the object is formed substantially at the center of the field of view of each of the right and left optical systems. However, as the object comes closer, its image moves away from the center, with the result that the image of a very close object is formed out of the field of view of each of the right and left optical systems. This problem is due to parallax, and can be solved by various methods. Typical methods which correct for parallax manually demand a great deal of time, but also tend to leave small alignment errors, making it difficult to realize the optical performance as designed.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved system for parallax correction. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.